


Scars

by SimplisticDreams



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplisticDreams/pseuds/SimplisticDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Asseylum could tell that those were not simple scars that one would get over a lifetime.  There were so many and they were so hardened, they were now red ridges that desecrated Slaine’s body even if the wounds had healed.  She had most certainly not remembered those in the past.  What exactly had happened to him?" [SlainexAsseylum] [drabble-ish one-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Slaine could hardly sleep these days. And every time he would try to, he’d close his eyes and only see a world of flashing fire—a temporary brightness in the blackness of space, dimly lit by the Earth’s mourning light. The moment he closed his eyes and thought of that world, his mind couldn’t stop whirling with thoughts. Thoughts about how much blood had been spilled at his expense, how many people had been deceived by his pretty words, and how much he had grown to loathe himself. Sleep could hardly overtake him, yet he went about his daily routine as if the weight of the war wasn’t on his shoulders.

He’d retire to his bed chamber in his recently acquired landing castle when the hours had worn off long enough, leaving Harklight to tend and clean his desk. It was merely a rehearsed action that was part of the façade Slaine constantly wore now. A mask in which if it were to be taken away, one would only see a trembling boy quivering down to his knees, collapsing to the floor with streams of tears falling down his cheeks. It was a front he only wore as he made his rounds around his landing castle and the moon base—as soon as he entered his bed chamber, it would crack, revealing the timid boy beneath.

Slaine had entered his bed chamber and walked forward without so much as turning on any lights. The stars and the light of the bright earth through his window cast their bright shadows onto the floor, emanating dim luminescence. He walked forward, undoing the tie of his count’s uniform and unbuttoning the jacket that garbed his body. His motions were slow and lethargic, as if he was feeling the effects of the weight of his emotions. Halfheartedly, Slaine threw his jacket, tie, and cummerbund aside onto the floor and began to undo the buttons of his shirt.

The white cotton had slid off his shoulders and arms. With his mask removed, tears gradually found their way into his eyes as he stared out towards Earth—his Earth. However, he was caught off guard when soft raps tapped on his door. He stopped a moment, a bit perplexed by the irregular happenstance. Hesitantly, he called out,

“Yes?”

The door then promptly slid open, throwing in the light from the hallway and to reveal a slightly shadowed figure. Despite the poor lighting, Slaine could easily make out who it was, and in response, his heart began to painfully beat faster. Her flaxen locks were strewn around her shoulders and brushed against her fair skin. She held her hands together in front of her, and searched the dark room before her, eyes having trouble adjusting to the absence of light.

“Princess Asseylum…” Slaine all but whispered, “What brings you here at this late hour?”

Her eyes immediately locked on him, the sound of his voice helping find her way, “I couldn’t sleep. I’m sorry to disturb you so late.”

“No, it’s all right. I was just getting ready for bed.”

A pause found its way between them as Asseylum clasped her hands a little firmer, “May I come in?”

Slaine did not have the heart to deny her, “Yes.”

Asseylum stepped closer and more into the darkness, the door behind her sliding closed again. The sound of her slippers brushing against the hard floor was the only thing that could be heard in that moment as she made her way closer to Slaine, who stood at the side of his bed.

He wished she wouldn’t approach him. He wished that her purity wouldn’t be corrupted by his blood-stained hands. And yet, here she was, walking forward without so much as hesitation. Asseylum’s eyes had adjusted to the dim light now and stopped when she was but a few feet away from him. Her eyes studied his shadowed face, guessing what his features might have looked like in this darkness.

“I was hoping I could speak with you.” Her voice chimed, casting a spell on Slaine’s ears.

“What is it you need?”

“It’s not that I need anything. I thought it might be good to simply speak with you.”

Slaine’s chest pulsed with bittersweet agony as he stared down at her, knowing exactly what kind of face she was making. He chuckled darkly.

“I’m not entirely sure what you would mean by that,” he muttered, seating himself on the bed just behind him.

“I worry about you sometimes, Slaine.” Asseylum sweetly replied, seating herself next to him. Slaine stiffened at the sudden closeness in proximity, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t see a need for you to worry about me, Princess.”

“Slaine, can’t I just speak with you like we used to?” A hint of desperate sadness laced the corners of her voice, “You are not as I remember.”

Slaine threw his head up, fighting back the tears that were now stinging his eyes. Oh what truth were in her words.

“Time changes a man, Princess.”

“Indeed it does, Slaine. I suppose you are not a boy anymore…” Asseylum replied, “But there is an air of something around you that I don’t recall seeing in you before. You seem… cold and distant.”

Slaine couldn’t bear to reply, not when his voice was on the brink of quivering if he were to speak. Instead he cast his eyes downward, stroking his thumbs across his dry, leathery fingers. He wished Asseylum would leave him be. Though it would pain his heart, he wished she would leave him to rot in that dark room and maintain her purity. But no matter how mightily he wished it, she stayed firm.

“It’s rather dark in here, Slaine. Shall we turn on a light?”

Slaine still remained silent. And for once, he could not grant her request. He knew exactly what sight would befall her eyes if he was to be even slightly illuminated and it was a sight he desperately didn’t want her to see.

“Slaine,” an air of frustration now backed her voice, the sweetness dimming a little.

“Please, Princess, let me be.”

“Slaine,” she said again, a little more forcefully.

She stood up and made her way to the nightstand that stood next to the headboard and felt for the lamp that was placed on it. Slaine darted his head towards her, a bit of panic rushing through him.

“Princess, wai—” He stopped when light crashed onto his skin, and he shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness even though in retrospect, it wasn’t bright at all.

Asseylum had her back to him at first, but she turned around to face him in the wake of this new light. However, when she did, her eyes scanned over him briefly and a horrified gasp parted her lips. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes widened considerably. Slaine looked away, not being able to bear the eye contact with her.

“Slaine,” Asseylum spoke his name for the third time, barely a whisper, “where did you get those scars?”

Asseylum could tell that those were not simple scars that one would get over a lifetime. There were so many and they were so hardened, they were now red ridges that desecrated Slaine’s body even if the wounds had healed. She had most certainly not remembered those in the past. What exactly had happened to him?

Defeated, Slaine sighed deeply, and looked down at his now opened hands, still avoiding her gaze, “I received them at Castle Cruhteo. I was believed to be a traitor and as punishment, I was held prisoner and beaten.”

“What—” Asseylum could barely find her voice, “What sort of crime would deserve such a thing? What sort of crime from you?”

Slaine had to get away from her, but he knew at this point he couldn’t escape. Instead, he opted to stand up, make his way around to the other side of the bed, where he seated himself again facing the window with his back to her. He tried to find the words that he could piece together so that he could keep some part of his façade. But his pounding chest and aching feelings for her could not constrain the content of his heart any longer.

“It was for my silence to protect you. All these scars were for you. Every single one.”

Everything I have done is for you.

The moment those words left his lips was the moment he regretted them. That was far too forward and he should not have spoken to the princess in that way. The feelings he had for her should remain unattended and did not deserve her attention. Slaine felt that he did not deserve her love anyway, with the blood that was on his hands, the crimes he had committed, and the iron fist he ruled with. Yet, the storming sound of her feet scurrying away did not come.  
At first, there was cold silence. Not even the sound of her breathing reached his ears. But gradually, he could hear the soft ruffling of sheets behind him and a shaky breath exhaling from her lungs. Suddenly the coldness that stung his back was replaced with a heartbreakingly soft warmth. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, and every part of him wanted to bolt away from her, but Asseylum’s hands had moved to gently grasp his arms from behind.

She leaned her head forward onto his back, onto his hardened yet sensitive scars. Asseylum sharply inhaled just before Slaine felt wetness on his back—her bitter tears trying to wash away the shadows of the aching pain he had felt before.

“Slaine,” She quivered, “Slaine… Slaine… Slaine…”

Over and over, she uttered his name, moving her hands to his back and tracing her fingers along each scar. Slaine shivered when he suddenly felt her soft lips brush up against his back. Asseylum was trying to kiss his pain away, trying to soothe the ache that haunted him.

“Princess… please…” His voice was broken as the tears could no longer be held in.

“Slaine…” Asseylum said once more, “You don’t have to try so hard…”

She moved her arms so that they now wrapped around Slaine’s neck, her hands gently draped over his chest. Slaine was shaking with tears, short and labored gasps passing his lips.

“Slaine, let me protect you,” Asseylum soothed, “Let me be the one to protect you this time. You’ve done enough. Please, let me be the one to protect you this time.”

“I don’t deserve you, Asseylum…”

Asseylum wrapped her arms a little tighter around him, squeezing her eyes shut, as if pained by his words. She lifted herself and planted a gentle kiss on his ear, which only made Slaine sob a little more.

“You deserve more than the stars, Slaine. Please don’t push me away,” Asseylum’s voice pressed through her weeping, “I promise you, no matter what I do—it will be to protect you, Slaine. Just as you did for me.”

Slowly and shakily, Slaine lifted his hand and felt for Asseylum’s soft fingers over his heart—a heart that beat solely for her. He grasped her hand, and when he did, the traces of a small smile curved the corners of his mouth.

# 

# 

**Author's Note:**

> If Asseylum were to ever see Slaine's scars, this is how I imagine it would be. This is supposed to take place sometime between after Asseylum awakens and before the finale. I hope this brings a new perspective to certain events that occur towards the end of the series. Also, please don't leave any hate in regards to Slaine or Asseylum. That will make me very sad.
> 
> This work is for the followers of a SureAse blog that I help run! We hit 100, so the mods and I are doing something special for them. :D Yes, I did draw that picture as well. The source can be found here: http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51845267


End file.
